


Love can't heal me, but maybe you can?

by explosionkid2671



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cussing, Kidnapping, both are gonna have possessive and obsessive behaviors towards you, dipper gleeful x reader x mable gleeful, dipper's gonna fall for you first real fast, i'm a fucking idiot, i'm fucking weird, mable gonna be a jerk to you but then soften up a little after time, maybe sexual content not sure yet, some gideon x reader, some pacifica x reader, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosionkid2671/pseuds/explosionkid2671
Relationships: Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines & Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines, Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Love can't heal me, but maybe you can?

hi! this is going to be a mabel gleeful x fem reader x dippe gleeful story! so, just a warning, there will be gore and stuff since they're yanderes, of course. um, i'm not sure what's up with the title but it's dedicated after one of my favorite poems. this story is going to fucking suck, well, here goes nothing.


End file.
